Strange Girl
by Brint3453
Summary: There is a new girl at school who acts weird, just like Ron. Is Kim jealous? This is a KimxRon fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello I redid my first chapter because it was rushed, I hope you like the new one

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Middletin, it was sunny and partly cloudy with birds chirping. There

were two girls walking down the street, one had red hair with green eyes and the other had black

hair and eyes to mach. The red head was none other then or favorite teen hero Kim possible and

another girl was none other then her best girl friend the very fashionable Monique.

" You know, Monique its been a while since I walked to school without Ron by my side."

" Yeah why ain't the boy walking with you, better yet why ain't you taken the car."

"Well the tweebs are working on the car, and Ron had to go ahead and turn in Barken's

homework."

" Boy had to brake in school again to turn it in?"

" Yeah."

Then a voice said " Move out of the way." Both girls turned around, but it was to late, the girl

that shouted ran into Kim. She quickly got up and brushed herself off. She was a tall girl wearing

a white long sleeved shirt, with pants and shoes to match. She had short black messy hair and

eyes to match. She also had fair skin that had little tan.

" I am so sorry."

" No big, I'm not hurt."

" That's great then you can tell me were Middletin High's administration office is."

" You new here"

" That's right, I haven't introduced myself, I'm May Beatable and yes I am new here, just moved

from Uppertin."

" Well when you go through the doors go straight and then turn right."

" Thanks because I am so late."

Kim and Monique looked at each other and shrugged.

" Well I better go ahead and meet Ron, by Monique."

" By Kim."

Then Kim ran off and entered school while Monique walked ahead to the other side to get to her

class.

And who is this strange girl what wonders does she bring? Why does this author think Monique

has a last name? Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n here is chapter 2 and I once heard Monique had a last name. Also I like to say I am sorry I was having troupale with my computer. I do not own Kim I do not

own Kim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class you can see Kim walking to her locker. Right next to her locker was May,

the new girl Who had previously knocked her down before class. You see the locker right next to Kim has been opened since Eric was

melted.

May looked like she was having trouble with opening her locker. Kim walked over to her locker and opened it. She looked to her left

and saw that May was still trying to open her locker.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please, this locker seems to be stuck."

"Yeah that is probably not opened much, the only person who ever used it melted."

"Melted?"

"Long story"

Kim went over and lifted the locker and opened it. Inside her locker there was some of May stuff already in it, there was a picture of a

soccer team, a key chain with a soccer ball on it, and some of her books for school. Kim looked at May questionably.

"Um well I did manage to open it earlier."

"So it seems, so you into soccer."

"Am I into soccer, you bet ya and I am going to try for the team when it comes up!"

"That's good; you know my dad and me used to coach soccer."

"Really that is so cool, but I don't need any point"

She quickly picked up a trophy in the back and brought it out. On it there was written _May Beatable Fastest Uppertin soccer runner._

"See back at my school, me on the field equal no one catchin me."

"I see."

"Ha KP"

Both the girls turned around and saw non other then Kim's best friend/boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

He and Rufus, on the shoulder, was walking down the hall to meet his girlfriend Kim.

"How's it goin KP?"

"It's goin fine Ron"

Ron looked over to May and she smiled a waved.

"Who are you, haven't seen you around."

"Me, I'm May, May Beatable."

"Well May welcome to Middletin, There is only one thing that we the good people ask now to every new kid is, do you happen to melt."

"No I don't melt and who the heck was the kid that melted that had this locker."

"Long story"

"That's what Kim said."

"Which means even more so that it is a very long story that you should not ask about."

"Ok, I got another question, how are you aloud to bring a pet to school."

"Rufus not a pet he's family."

Then Ron and Rufus hugged.

"That's cool how you can consider him as family; I consider my dog Jake as family to."

May took out a picture of her dog and showed it to Ron. It was a picture of her and her dog hugging.

May's dog was a golden retrieve.

"She a great dog, by the way is that a naked mole rat."

"Yeah it is how you knew that."

"I love all animals, when I grow up I want to be a vet."

At the moment Rufus started to shake and mumbled something about cold hands.

"What's wrong with Rufus?"

"Bad memories with vets, cold hand."

"Don't worry Rufus I'll make sure when I'm a vet you get the warmest hands you'll ever see."

Then Rufus jumped up and hugged May and mumbled "Thanks."

"No problem Rufus."

"By the way I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable."

"Nice to meat you."

May stretched out her hand to imply that she wanted to shake hands. Ron slapped it like a high five.

"Ron you were supposed to shake the hand."

"How was I supposed to know, most teenagers give high fives."

"I'm sorry I was drilled by my father to always shake hands."

"It's ok, right Ron."

"I'm just saying its not normal."

"Ron."

"It's ok, I am weird, you see I always been weird and I take it as a complement because I tell every body I know to be different the

world needs more individuals,"

she paused and shook her

hand at the sky and continued, "You hear me more individuals."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Then the school bell was heard though the halls.

"Well we better get to next period, coming Ron."

"Coming Kim."

"Before you guys go can you show me the way to math class." May took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kim. Kim opened and

looked at it, it said _room 109_.

"That's next class we can take you there."

"That's great let's go."

She grasped Kim and Ron and then quickly walked off. Kim and Ron looked at each other with

worried faces while they walked the rest of the way to their class, but first they had to figure out a way to tell May that they are going the

wrong way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n hello I hoped you liked this chapter. Also I thought on site gave Monique a last name like they gave red-x of the teen titans the name

Xavier. This author likes

to refer to himself in the third person


	3. Chapter 3

A/n there has been many stores of Kim and Ron but I haven't seen any with Kim and Ron as a couple and then a new girl comes in and makes Kim jell. So that's why I'm writing it. Can I have reviews pleas? I do not own Kim. I only own this story.

Kim and Ron finally got May and themselves to class in time. They all got in their class and waited for their teacher to show up. It was English class and they all got out the books and pencils to get ready for the new class to start. Then in came the teacher Mr. Barken.

"Ok lessen up people, do to Ms. Flanders absence, I will be teaching this class, and according to the class schedule we seem to have a new student, May Beatable please stand up and introduce your self."

"Hi, I'm May and I like it here so far, of course I wasn't here long and everyone was asking me if I melt."

"Well, May Beatable it is nice to have you here, and as for the melting, well let's just say that living in Middletin is exciting."

"Ok class I got an assignment for all of you, Ms. Flanders told me to give you all a writing assignment, but there is going to be something new in this assignment, I will pair you with someone to work on it with….."

"Excuse me Mr. Barken but can you pleas let us pick a partner this time."

" No Stoppable I will pick the people this time and since you asked so kindly I will start with you, … lets see I think I will pair you with the new student."

"Ah man."

"Thanks Mr.Barken, I thought I would be the last one to get a partner."

"Nonsense Beatable, just because you're a new student doesn't mean you will be ignored, now to continue…"

Then Barken paired the rest of the class with each other, and by luck Kim got to be with Monique. Then he brought out a book on animals.

"Now class the assignment you are going to be working on is the habitat of an animal, its characteristics and what it eats, and you got two weeks to work on it."

"Yes, awesome."

"Beatable what's with the outburst?"

"Well Mr. Barken I just love animals and I also want to know does it matter what animal we choose, how long it is, where it lives, does it have to be on paper, can it be on video, can we sing and dance, can we dress like the animal, can we write a song, does it have to come from an animal observation, and I also want to know why there are so few teachers at this school, and that teacher in my Geography class did not give me the answer to the capital of North Dakota."

"To answer your question yes you can do any thing with this assignment as long as you write at lest three pages on the subject, anything you do will add to the grade and this is not Geography class find it out on your own time."

"Thanks Mr.B."

Then Barken mumbled something about having another hyperactive student.

"Ok Class you got your assignment now get to them after class, now to discuss how to write this assignment …."

After class and that boring long speech teachers always give during writing assignment that we all can probably recite by heart. Kim and Ron walked out together.

"This great Kim, I got paired up with someone how partially eats this assignment we have.'

"Ron I hope you're not going to slack off like you did last time."

"Of course not KP, I learned my lesson from last time when that giant monster almost ate the city."

Then May came up to Ron with a smile and a wave.

"Hi Ron, I wanted to ask when you want to work on the assignment today."

"Well me and Kim are going to spend the day shopping and snacking, so around seven I would like to work on it."

"That's cool, because I got a lot of ideas that we can do for this assignment, a lot of them."

"So I have heard."

"Well see you at seven."

"Yeah see you at seven,"

Then May ran off to do God knows what.

"Well I hope her ideas are badical."

"Yeah I hope they are too."

Then Kim and Ron went off to Buena Nachos.

A/N Well I hoped you liked this story. I think Kim would be a lot funnier if she was already dating Ron and getting jealous. What does May have in store for Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n hello everybody I took some time to look up on the internet to find certain animals that I will use in this story. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Kim Possible.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Banuo Nacho Ron and Kim waked out into the parking lot. Ron was about to head out to May's when he realized he had no idea where May lived. Ron walked over to Kim and shuffled his feet and said.

"Kim, I don't know where May lives, I think she forgot to tell me and I don't know how to call her, can you get Wade to find out were she lives."

Kim rolled her eyes and lifted up her arm that had her kimmunicator on it and got up Wade.

"Wade, Ron needs to know were his project partner is and her name is May Beatable."

"You and Ron didn't get to be partners."

"Barken was or teacher."

"Say no more Kim I got it, I'm sending the address to you now."

A piece of paper came out of the little kimmunicator and Kim took it out and handed it to Ron

"Thanks Kim, I got to go see you latter KP."

Later you can see Ron outside of May's house walking up to the front door and knocked on it. May happily opened the door and said to Ron.

"Ha Ron you made it, how did you find my house, because I know that I did not give directions."

"I had a friend find out were you live through computer hacking."

"Is that legal?"

"Um…."

"Never mind, come on in Ron, wait to you see what I got in mind for our project."

"Ok."

Ron went inside May's house and quickly went over to the couch and sat down. While sitting down on the couch May went upstairs to get the thing that she wants Ron to see. Then Ron heard May shout.

"Mom, Dad, I got the friend I was talking about in the house and we are going to work on a project."

"Ok honey be good, to your guest."

"Ok Mom."

Then May came down with a laptop and opened it to show Ron that she looked on the internet to find sources for their project. What Ron saw on the screen was data on the animal the Naked Mole Rat.

"You want to do our project on the Naked Mole Rat?"

He quickly took out Rufus from his pocket.

"On Rufus?"

"Yeah I thought it would be a great idea to do the Naked Mole Rat because you have a Naked Mole Rat that we can show the class and probably get a lot of points for that, also I found a song on the internet we could sing to the class, it's called the Naked Mole Rap."

"That's a great idea, isn't it Rufus."

"Oh-ha great."

"O and I sang that song on TV."

"Really, because on the internet it said it was sung by a boy calling himself Kim Possible."

"There was a mistake, you see my friend Kim was supposed to sing but I did instead, the media always gets it wrong."

"How did Kim get to be on American Star."

"Our friend Wade got her on, to save the world and stuff."

"The Cumputer hacking kid, I still don't think that's legal, are you and Kim team possible."

"Yeah it was the hacking kid, in some country's it's legal, and yes we are."

"That's great; I bet it is fun to save the world and stuff."

"Yeah, but usually Kim does the saving and I do the mass destruction of a villains lair."

"Ok, Well anyway it says here that the Naked Mole Rate is native to parts of East Africa and the only species currently classified in genus Heterocephaius, I think we can build a model to show the class where they live and dress like the native people."

"That's sounds like a great idea, ha look Rufus it say's hear that you have a Queen Mole Rat, do you happened to remember your Queen Rufus, was she all royalty and stuff?"

"Ron, animal Queens don't act like human Queens, and Rufus what do you remember?"

"Not Much."

"Yeah, you probably were too young when they took you to the pet store."

"Actually May I got Rufus at a Smarty Mart store."

"Ok, so we got down most of what we are going to do for the project part, Ron, do you have a video of you singing?"

"Yeah but we can't use it because I already used it on another project."

"That sucks but let's sing that song any way ok, now that we got down what we are going to do lets get started on the writing stuff and look on the internet for information."

"Ok, but let Rufus write some of this stuff, since he is a Naked Mole Rat."

"Ok, what do you think Rufus; do you want to write some of this stuff?"

"Oh-ha."

"That's great, ok let's get started."

Ron and May got started on the project by looking on the internet for the animal the Naked Mole Rat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Well guys I'm done with this chapter. Hoped you liked it. You know that the people in Disney did not say were Ron and Kim live in Middleton, I know they must be close but they don't give an address so I didn't give addresses either.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n hope you excuse this but I have to say that Disney owns Kim Possible. Also where is Carmen Sandeago I can't find her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after tiresome hours of work by Ron and May, it was time for school and Kim was driving to get Ron, and thankfully the tweebs were done with the car, because she so did not want to walk to school again. She went to his house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Stoppable answered the door.

"Hello Kimberly, sorry but Ron's not here, he called and asked to stay at his partners house to do some work on his project. He will see at school, ok?."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim drove off with her car to school and went to her locker to get her books for the next class. Then she saw Ron walking up with May and they were laughing.

"Hay Guys, Ron I heard that from your mom that you had a busy night. I never heard of you working so hard at your school work."

"Yeah well May got a really interesting topic and she figured out how to keep my attention while working."

"How?"

"Well, I asked him constant question about Rufus and the fact that his music video was not on the internet."

"I still think they could at least put me on the internet, but I was really hoping for a record deal."

"I agree with the show though you did go by a different name and you got on by computer hacking."

"Stupid law suits, why did the network make sure that I wasn't on the internet, so what if I got on illegally and went by a different name, they should have at least acknowledge that I won."

"You also destroyed private property."

"That was Rufus, not me."

"And you only won by default, after the gay you went against got arrested."

"That's still winning."

"Also the gay who did the show was hypnotized by shampoo to be nicer."

"Well you got me there, but he did say I won."

"The Company couldn't let you win, if you won then anybody going on the show by hacking and using hypnosis would win, and get famous, the show would have been ruined if they let your video be on the internet, so if the video does get put on the internet it would be taken off, just be lucky that you did not loose any money."

"Yeah I am real lucky May."

"Ron, I think that what really matters is that we stopped Drakken scheme."

"O come on Kim, you know as will as I that every time I'm about to become fames something happens and then only a few people know about it and if the do recognize me they don't even get my name right."

"Ron you know as will as I that saving the world is much more important then fame."

"Easy for you to say every body knows you, and if you did the song on TV everybody would know it was you and the TV show would have let the fact that you got on illegally go because your famous. I want to be recognized too."

"I understand Ron, you sang, you won, but got squat, but you have to understand that you can't always get what you want."

"What ever May."

"That's right Ron that's the way life works sometimes, but seriously you are not procrastinating at all."

"Not at all Kim, May actually got me to focus, and she comes up with a great idea to do our project on my buddy Rufus here, The Naked Mole Rat."

"It was nothing, I mean Rufus is Ron's pet, as for him to get him to pay attention it was easy, because I like animals so much you have to learn that in order to be around them you have to pay attention to every move they make and find out how to get them to listen to you."

"Your Comparing Ron to an animal."

"It's ok KP, she can compare me to animals, humans are animals too and I'm a very animales person, you know with that fact that I have Mystical Monkey Powers and all."  
"Mystical Monkey Powers?"

"I will explain latter May."

"Ron your supposed to keep that secret."

"Why, Monkey Fist and he told ever villain he knows that I have it, even Team Possible knew."

"Yeah, but your not to tell everybody you have it."

"It's ok Kim I can keep a secret, I know I can."

"See, she can keep a secret."

"Ok, Ron do you want to go to Buneo Nacho after school."

"Sorry Kim, but I already promised May that we would go to Smarty Mart to get some supplies to build and structure of East Africa for are project."

"Ok how about tomorrow?"

"Sorry Kim but I will be busy all week with this project, May here has a lot of things schedule to do and it all seems awesome, so after were done with the project I will see you, but for now off to class."

"Yeah, off to class we go."

Then Ron and May walked off to go to class. While Kim stood there glaring at May, because she is upset that she took away some of her Ron time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Kim is again upset that she and Ron will not be spending time together. You know that Ron and Kim get upset every time they are forced not to spend time together, like the episode Stop Team Go.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N There you are my fellow readers, I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but I have been having trouble with the order of the story I'm writing, so here is my next chapter- hope you like it. I don't own Kim Possible

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was stewing over the fact that Ron would rather work with May than be with her, and she was going to let her best friend…well her best girlfriend know that she was upset. And true to her words you can see Kim, after a few minutes of searching, talking to Monique. "… and then they went off to their project without even considering eating."

"Chill Kim, you know that you can be with Ron all you want when the project is over, and, if you really want to see him this week, ask him not to be busy on your Friday night."

"Yeah you right, but I can't help think how much of an awesome time he is having."

"Kim, it's a project. He's probably bored out of his mind."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Working's a bummer."

--------------------------------------------Pan over to Ron and May--------------------------------

Ron raced against May down the lane of Smarty Mart on motor shopping carts, laughing as May tried to ram him to the side.

"You're awesome, May," he said, "but you're not gonna get me now! I am having too much of a good time to be beat by some little girl whose last name is 'beatable.'"

May's laugh rose into the din of shoppers trying to find what they wanted.

"You're going down!" she half-shouted.

What a fun project, Ron thought.

---------------------------------------------back to Kim------------------------------------------------

"Wow, they must be miserable," said Kim, feeling better.

"Yeah, I mean, what could be entertaining about trying to find things related to mole rats? Man it must be tedious!"

-----------------------------------------back to Ron and May-----------------------------------------

Ron fell out of his cart suddenly, spinning into a display. As he came back up, he found himself holding a bag of feed for small animals.

"Hey, I'll bet we could use this!" he said to May.

"Yeah and I can use all are purchase's on my Smarty Mart discount, epically that I take care of the pets."

"Cool"

-----------------------------------pan back to Kim----------------------------------------------------

"If any one can find a way it's Ron, epically that he works at Smarty Mart maintaining the pets."

"You got me their Kim."

"But your right Monique, if I want to be with Ron I better call him up and ask him to are usual Friday nights, besides I bet he not having fun at all."

----------------------------------------------------back to Ron and May-----------------------------

Ron said "I never had so much fun on a project before."

"With some one as hyperactive as you and be can do anything."

----------------------------------------------later back at Kim's place--------------------------------

"Ok Kim just call up on Ron and try to see if he is busy and maybe try the puppy dog pout on the phone again and seem try to seem really sad, and get him away from May's busy schedule." Kim was a little snide on the end of her sentence. Kim went to her phone and called Ron on his cell phone just incase he wasn't at home, and dialed.  
"Hello this is Ron Stoppable speaking."

"Hay Ron, It's me."

"Hay Kim how is it goin."

"Ok I guess, but Ron I was wondering if your schedule for your project does not include are Friday nights, because I really want to be with you." And see did the pout at the end of her sentence.

"I don't Kim, May do think you scratch some time for me and Kim to do are usual Friday night hang out."

"It's ok with me."

"Will Kim I got some time off to be with you."

"Really Ron, because I really want this Friday night to be special for both of us." Said Kim in a girlish voice."

Ron bulled the neck of his sweater, and gulped. "Sp..Special?"

"Yeah and I going to give you big surprise."

"Su..Surprise?"

"Yeah, well got to go by"

Man Kim thought did she know how to get Ron's attention and she did what to impress Ron with something great, because she wanted Ron to Forget about May and the project and get her boyfriend to get his attention all on her that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well my fellow Readers I hope you liked this chapter. I wonder what Kim got in store for Ron? What do you think of Kim's flirtation with Ron? What do you think how Ron going to react to Kim's surprise? And how does May fit in all this. Find out next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hello my fellow readers I have been busy for a will and had to do a lot of stove, and some of the reason I haven't updated because I had righter's block. So to make up for

it her is my chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is finally Friday Kim thought. It was a long weak that she spent working on her project, just waiting for this glories day that was to come. Now all she had to do is to dress to

impress, so that Ron will be absolutely sorry that he wasn't with her this weak. The only question now is what should she were, she knows that it has to be something impressive

to get Ron's addition, I got it. Kim went over to her dresser and got out the dresser she wore when she was controlled by the modulator, this baby knocked him out last time,

way not know, Kim thought.

As she was getting Ready Ron was waiting nervously. He can't get over the fact that Kim said she was going to give him something special. What was it a nice stroll in the park,

sailing by moonlight, or was she going to give him one hick of a kiss. He was also worried that Kim well teas him for not being for her this weak, and teasing by a girlfriend is one

of the gay's worst fears, and if he is wrong he at least know it was one of his fears, because this was no ordinary girl, this was Kim Possible. Not only does she save the world

from constant danger but she was one heck of a looker. She hast the natural talent of finding her enemies weakens and defeating them, Ron can only imagine what she knows

about his weakens in women.  
----------------------------------------------Back with Kim------------------------------------------

Kim was finally ready. She went to get the car to go a pick up Ron. She finally arrived at Ron's house to pick him up; she wanted to be the one to get him this time. She got up to

the door and knocked and Ron answered it.

"Wow Kim, you look great."

"Thanks Ron, are ready for special date."

"Yeah, ha ha ha, special date, ha."

"Ok let's go."

Then Kim dragged Ron to the car and she put him in the second because she wanted to be close to him and drove of.

She stopped at one of those romantic restraints, you known the kind for the sole reason it exist is because people want to make out. Oh oo Ron thought, this Chief Quill the

place that couples go to smooch, hold hands, snuggle and play footse. If Kim brought him her the she will aspect hi to do all those things, and I don't thing I am past the hogging

and kissing faze of their relationship. I got to do something Ron thought, but what. I can't call of the date so maybe I can distract her during the date, because if there is one thing

that he was good at is distracting people Ron thought. Will Ron was thinking of distraction, Kim was thinking of ways to snuggle up against Ron. Kim really wanted to show how

much she likes him, and she was willing to push their relationship to the next level. Kim dragged Ron up to the front clerk and asked for the set's and the clerk walked them to it.

Kim thought this was one going to be one special night, will Ron thought I have to make sure this isn't a special night

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

A/n what will Ron do, what will Kim do? Will it be a special night, or was it heeding for disaster? 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people I am back, yes I know I have been gone for long time but I had stuff to do

Hello people I am back, yes I know I have been gone for long time but I had stuff to do. Any way her is my written fan fiction, I mite add things form the new episode of Kim possible or I mite not. All in all her is my story, I do not own Kim I do not own Kim possible.--

Ron was sitting across form Kim wondering what to do. He kissed Kim before but when it comes down to cuddling, he didn't think he was that kind of person. He loved Kim he really did but did he really want to become one of those couch e cue kind of lovers. He that about the time wade used the love ray thing and thought about how Monica acted ant thought he really didn't like the idea of that. The water came and said "Hello welcome to Chief Quill, what can I get you gays some drinks." Kim said "I would likes iced tea, pleas and thank you" "And I would like some coke to drink", said Ron. The waitress smiled and left. Ron wondered if and when will Kim com and try to snuggle with him, I he could hope for is that the waiter to comserve the drinks and serve the food so he can focus on eating then what Kim is doing and get out of this date. Ron looked at Kim she was looking at him and smiling, he could tell that Kim was glad to be on this date more then their others for some strange reason.

--Kim's view --

Kim wanted to be with Rpm sp bad, because not only did see love him he was her best friend and she fells lonely without him around. She was going to make sure that Ron doesn't spend time without her for so long like he has for the project they are doing now. She didn't kike the fact that he was hanging around with different girl ether. So she can't wait to snuggle up to Ron. The waiter came and gave them their drinks and said "Would like to order some food tonight." Kim said " no than you that would." Ron was about to object and Kim satires at him and say "that will be all right." Ron said "yeah – right and gulped. Kim moved over and sat right to Ron. She could tell that Ron was nerves. She puts her arm around and smiles

--Ron's view--

Ron had Kim's arm around him and he could fell that was pricing closer to him and she was going to kiss him and he said "wait stop" and Kim looked at him disappointed and said " Don't want to be close to me Ron" and she gave him the puppy dog put " Not the put." The Ron grasped her solder and said sternly " look Kim I know I was spending that much time with you, but I don't want to become one those kissy go go couples," and Kim said " why not" " because, because I love you and I want to be in a menaful relation ship with you." And Kim hugged him said "oh Ron, I'm sorry I just hated not spending time with you." " I know Kim I know but spending time together know, so lets get out of this place and have some fun." " ok Ron" and Kim and Ron went some to have fun

Well that's this chapter, but don't think it's over yet, May might have crazy thing in store that still to come. And don't forget that these two heroes got a lot of crazy things that happen around them so don't miss what about to happen next on Strange Girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my fellow readers I'm back, sorry it took so long, but I got help and finally got this chapter going so I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can see a dark place with some sparks and a woman working on something and she is a lone woman with long hair and brown eyes wearing a black jump suit that was made to catch the eye.

She got up from a machine she was working on. It had the legs on the bottom and a laser on top with some kind of control panel to make it work and she started to talk. "I am going to get revenge on Middleton because when I went to the Boca fair I wore a dress that really humiliated me and now with this device I will make people wear what they hate and then make them be impressed using the ingenious plans I've been working on for years."  
----------------------Middleton-----------------------------------  
It's project day hooray! May and Ron are up and they started talking.

"You see, with these pet foods, this company tried to make the pet healthy  
and strong with vitamins and stuff. Your pet will be happy and strong  
depending on what you pay for your pet and what vitamins they get." May said.

"Yeah and you have to keep your pet active or they will get sick and stuff,  
so don't slouch around and stuff, like Rufus here does most of the time."

"Hey"

"Sorry Rufus but it's true."

"Well at least Ron keeps his pet active saving the world and stuff, but doesn't feed him properly, but with my help he will."

"Yeah so do the stuff we said and keep your pet happy and healthy."  
They both said "Bye-bye."

Barkin came and said "OK that's all the projects so listen up and be prepared for the fair coming. I know you all worked hard on your project but that doesn't mean any of you get to slack off. You all knew the Boca fair to celebrate the time when this place got it's supplies during the depression was coming up, so in other words those people who are working on the fair see me so we can get to work.::

The class left and some were excited about the fair.

"I wonder why Barkin had to give us a project before the fair."

"Barkin's just mean Kim, I learned that fact years ago."

"I heard he was in the military, maybe he learned to be strict and make people work hard to get out their potential."

"That's a definite maybe, because I still think he hates me."

"Give it a rest Ron."

"I won't give it a rest till Justice is served."

So they went and rested to the time for the fair to come and then they went.  
When they got there May and Ron went to get cotton candy while Monique and Kim went to see some of the floats. The bad guy shows up where Ron and May are. The villain said "Take this people of Middleton! I shall have my revenge for the humiliation I got, so I am here to see  
how surprised the people will look wearing the ugly clothes they don't like."

"Who are you?"

"Yeah you suddenly show up and say something strange with little explanation, right Rufus?"

"Right."

"Come to think of it I should give myself a villain's name, how about Chic."

"Chic?'

" Yeah like in designer clothes but different now take this!" the first shot misses and people started running in a panic and Ron and May started running to get Kim when the laser hits a mirror and it redirected the laser to them and they got hit by the ray and they looked hot. May is in a black dress with black high heel shoes with her hair done in a half up/half down French twist and Ron is wearing the clothes and hair he had on when he got the new hair cut that Kim gave him in the episode they met Señor Senior Sr.. They looked at each other and yelled. They started running to get Kim when May fell and she tried to take off the shoes that she was wearing and said "Ron I can't take off these shoes and I can't run in these shoes, you've got to carry me."

"OK get on my back."

So Ron piggy-backed May to were Kim is, and a lot of people were surprised by what they were wearing. Some of the guys whistled at May. May and Ron told Kim that a maniac calling herself Chic was causing trouble and making people wear what they hate and Kim said "OK I got an idea. I can't get hit by her ray because the clothes I hate to wear won't allow me to get close enough."

"You mean the picture day dress?"

"Yes Ron, anyway from what I can tell you can't take your clothes off, loosen them or rip them."

"You're telling me. This dress is so uncomfortable and I hate this hair it makes me look like a tramp."

"Stop inputting you too, anyway as far she knows you too look great and your not wearing what you hate, so I'd like the two of you to aggravate her so I can get to her."

"Right."

May and Ron go to the villain and Ron said "Hay lady look over here." She looked and Ron continued. "You laser can't change us."

"Yeah you laser sucks; I bet you can't change us into something horrible."

"Oh yeah will take this "

She fired the laser at them and they were still dressed in fashionable clothes and she fired again and again and still nothing.

"Fine I'm turning it all the way up to the max."

She turned the machine all the way up and fired and continued firing until it overheated.

"No no no my machine you broke it."

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

The person who said that was Kim Possible and she took out year hair dryer and shoots the hook up and it hit the machine with it and it swung up.

"This fashion show is over Chic, you clothes are out of fashion and your just plain insane."

Kim tied her up and handed her to the police that somehow always come late. She got Wade to get people back to normal and as the villain was carried off to jail she kept saying "Why did it not work on those two?"

And Ron, Kim, May, and Monique said "It did." And she got the most puzzled look on her face.

Will that's the end of this chapter, but this story isn't finished yet.


End file.
